This means war
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: When Chuck finds Trish alone in Sonic Boom he decides Dezs absence is the perfect time to make his move. Unfortunately Dez sees the result of this little attempt at seduction. The little war goes from sticks and stones to ATOM bombs. In which Chuck is an arse, and different levels are explored between the relationship of Trish and Dez. How far will Dez go to ensure trishs peace?


Disclaimer I own nothing of the characters- rights to Disney. I own nothing.

"Hello, M'lady, is Red here?" the Cowboy Yahoo asked easily, every single word that dripped from his mouth made Trish bristle. Putting her magazine down on the counter, she glanced over the empty store she was watching for Ally, annoyed and wary to find herself alone with Dezs nemesis. "Dez" Trish emphasised the name obviously, "isn't here, and no, I don't know when he'll be back" with that Trish went to pick up her magazine again, pissed and nervous when Chuck grabbed her wrist preventing it. Leaning over towards her, his words conniving and lecherous "Good. It's almost impossible to get you alone, without him watching my every move when I'm around you...not quite a problem right now" he drawled. Cold seeped into Trishs stomach as his words sank in, suddenly desperate to have her wrist back, and be far far away from him. She didn't start fighting, she knew her position was precarious, she didn't want creepy to turn into violent. She thought about something she had seen on tv- in these situations, just keep the person talking.  
"And why would you want me alone?" Trish kept any kind of sass or sarcasm from her voice, making her words calm and blank. He leaned back, looking genuinly shocked and amused by her question "because you're beautiful, and I consider myself quite a magpie for beautiful things" Trish swallowed, silently freaking out at his bizarre attempt at seduction. "You've never said anything" she pointed out, glancing at the door behind Chuck...'dear God, now would be a great time for a customer' she told herself. Chuck shot Trish a condescending look that said she was a moron."Well, no. Cause Red always kept me away" the derogatory name struck Trish again, and she practically growled back "Dez" she reinforced angrily "would hardly care if you had." She knew how wrong she was, of course Dez would care- he would never let the creeper near her if he suspected his intentions. Trishs reinforcement of Dezs name seemed to anger Chuck, making him grip her wrist tighter in his hand. Pulling her forwards to glare at her, his words dark and angry "Red, would care a whole damn lot. In fact he shares my interest in beautiful things, he also shares my tastes" at this Chuck used his other hand to try to stroke away some of Trishs hair, infuriated when she jerked back...not expecting the sharp clap of her hand swinging into his face. Wheeling back he glowered at her "that was a big mistake. Please though, give my regards to Red" Chuck spat calmly, causing Trish to yell after him, the passive threat agains her Dez flaring her anger more then when he had grabbed her. "If you touch Dez I swear to God I'll..." her words cut off by Chuck as he smirked at her "anything you do, will be doubled on him...so I'd be careful if I were you, M'lady" he clarified, before storming out. Trish stood in shock watching the door, her mind reeling in fury as her thoughts spit acid 'I'll kill him. I'm going to physically kill him...he's dead...dead. D.E.A.D.' physically snapping back when Ally walked in, babbling about something relatively pointless- details of her and Austins date...not noticing her best friends impending meltdown, or inner emotional frenzy. Even then Trish only responded when Ally mentioned that the 'adooorable date was Dezs idea' and speak of the devil that's when he walked in. Joining Trish by jumping to slide over the counter and landing next to her, an easy smile in place as he hugged her thoughtlessly, the quick contact stilling some of Trishs more out of control nerves. Not able to speak as several customers came in to their reserved orders, Trish saw the horror in Dezs eyes when she took the money and her sleeve slid up to reveal the faint bruising on her wrist from where Chuck had grabbed her. The second those customers were gone, Dez rounded on her. Pointing at her wrist "what the hell is that?" Trish floundered for a moment, before Dez came closer, looking at her carefully and intently...the sincere concern in his eyes made Trish look away, "nothing" she answered, but even she didn't believe the lie...she sure as hell didn't expect him too. He tilted his head and sighed, arching to look at her closer "Trish...what happened?" she wanted to yell and deny it, but she knew he would find out somehow, Chuck would tell him, or he would pick up on it...he would find out.  
She looked up, hating how patient and calm he was, knowing how quickly it would change "did you know Chuck liked me?" Trish asked, her voice smaller than she intended it, not watching him when she said it. She heard a sharp intake of breathe, then a small murmer suspiciously like 'that bastard' he gently tilted her chin "did he do this?" he asked, his expression dark and stormy when Trish nodded. "What did he say?" Dez was still calm, or at least he was pretending. Trish sighed, her voice embarrassed at the attention "that he liked beautiful things...that he stayed away because..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the words. Dez said nothing, just waited patient and collected for her to continue "that you kept him away, and that...I would pay" Trish was looking down, so she didn't see the fury and surprise that raged across Dezs face. "Pay for what?" Dez kept his voice surprisingly calm as Trish looked up at him. "I hit him" sudden vicious pride bloomed over Dezs face at her words, and it made her smile for a moment. "Cause he grabbed you?" Dez asked, Trish bit her lip, nervous at her next revelation "No...he threatened you, so...just- can you watch out?" Trish requested, her voice uncharacteristically scared for him. She could take the threats to her, but it was the threats against Dez that scared her- Chuck had made it clear he considered Dez competition, as at least a complication- and that scared Trish as much as it fascinated her- his ridiculous words about Dez sharing his taste in her were strange, and even though Trish didn't believe them, it was still curious to her.. Dez nodded, "of course" he promised, drawing the tiny Latina into a comforting hug...promising himself that this war with Chuck had just gone from sticks and stones to nuclear bombs, and he would make damn sure Chuck was underneath the bomb when it hit ground...that bitch was dead, and Dez would have the greatest pleasure in burying him.


End file.
